


Tell Me a Secret

by Twinklylightseverywhere



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Porn With Plot, a lil bit of dirty talk, handjobs, sappy boyfriends in love, sappy sex?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:15:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinklylightseverywhere/pseuds/Twinklylightseverywhere
Summary: "Even," Isak deadpans, halting as he reaches an extra layer of fabric instead of Even's boxers. "What the fuck?""It's cold, okay?" Even whines, thumping his head against the wall, wincing as he does so.“So, you’re wearing long johns?”





	Tell Me a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh... Idk man  
> Inspired by [this](https://linneaxskam.tumblr.com/post/170686828331/henrik-has-participated-in-a-podcast-called-pia) post.  
> Enjoy!

It’s truly become a really bad habit of theirs.

It’s not that Isak particularly having bruised knees, dusty from the offending bathroom floor. It’s just that he really can’t help himself when Even is standing there, in front of all of their friends, looking so fucking hot. And okay,  _ sue him,  _ he may be a little high. They’re at a party after all.

Maybe, just maybe, there had been some talk of their mutual kinks, one night when they both were unable to sleep, snuggled under the warmth of their post-coital bliss.

So maybe, just maybe, Isak had dragged Even away from where he had been stood talking to Mahdi, almost full can of beer in hand, and into the bathroom.

“Hello there,” Even muses, letting out a shocked laugh as he’s slammed against the wall next to the bathroom door. Isak drops down to his knees.

“I’m going to suck you off now,” Isak murmurs, tugging at the offending button of Even’s jeans, smirking to himself as he feels Even begin to harden underneath his hands’ movements.

He finally manages to pull the zipper down, yanking Even’s jeans down his hips, expecting to pull his cock out of his boxers, when-

"Even," Isak deadpans, halting as he reaches an extra layer of fabric instead of Even's boxers. "What the fuck?"   
"It's cold, okay?" Even whines, thumping his head against the wall, wincing as he does so.

“So, you’re wearing long johns?” Isak retorts, rolling his eyes up at his ridiculous boyfriend. 

“Yes…” Even trails off, widening his eyes at Isak, as if to say,  _ so what? _

“You’re such a fucking dork,” Isak groans, pulling down at the  _ fucking long johns,  _ past Even’s cock, which is still hard.

“Yeah, but you love me,” Even murmurs, letting out a gasp as Isak’s hand grazes over his bulge.

“I do,” Isak says, peering back up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes. “I love you.”

“Love you too, baby,” Even says, smiling down at Isak, cupping his cheek and rubbing the skin softly.

Isak keeps the eye contact as he pulls Even’s cock out of his boxers and licks a stripe across the head.

_ “Faen,”  _ Even gasps, closing his eyes shut, his mouth hanging open in pleasure. With the eye contact now broken, Isak takes his chance, sinking down on Even’s cock fully.

He breathes through his nose audibly, allowing his own saliva to guide the bobbing of his head. Isak moans at the taste of Even’s precome that forms around the tip, and at this, Even whines a little too loud.

Isak pops off, licking a string of precome at the head of Even’s cock. “Shh, baby,” he murmurs, which makes Even open his eyes in surprise.

_ “Isak,” _ Even groans, running his fingers through Isak’s curls and tugging gently. Isak allows his head to be pulled back, guided by Even’s hand, and bobs his throat up and down. “Jesus, look at you.”

Isak smirks, licking at his swollen lips gently. Even tugs his head back into place, and Isak giggles at the not-so-subtle hint. He takes Even’s cock back into his mouth, and begins to bob his head slowly, allowing himself to sloppily run his mouth down to the base.

Although Isak isn’t a huge fan of the clean-up involved with sloppy blowjobs, Even seems to go crazy for them. Honestly, in the moment, Isak can’t help but feel a pang of arousal go through his own cock as he feels the mixture of spit and pre-come to slide down his chin.

When he looks back at Even, he can tell that his boyfriend's’ lips are swollen red, most likely from biting them. His cheekbones are flushed, blue eyes glazed over and glassy. His panting out shallow breaths high in his chest, as if he isn’t able to take in a proper breath. He looks fucking delicious.

Isak’s hand comes up to meet his mouth, jerking off whatever he cannot reach. Isak doesn’t even know if he’d be able to deepthroat Even right now, especially with Even’s hips bucking up slightly into his touch. Even, however, doesn’t even seem to care, as he lets out muffled moans, his grip tightening in Isak’s hair.

Isak keens at the slightly rough handling of his hair, his scalp tingling deliciously. They’ve been together for long enough to know exactly what gets each other off. Isak, for example, knows that Even loves sloppy blowjobs, scratches down his back as they’re fucking, and teasing him until Isak can’t breathe. Even knows that Isak loves sucking Even off, having sex in public bathrooms, and his hair being tugged.

If Isak allows himself, he could totally come in his pants. Instead, he increases the suction on Even’s cock, unashamedly slurping at the strings of saliva that threaten to escape his mouth. Even clenches his hair even harder, and finally, begins to bob Isak’s head up and down.

Isak  _ loves _ being manhandled like this, and he whines around Even’s cock, which in turn, makes Even moan at the vibrations that it produces.

“Shit,” Even breathes, his hips bucking up slightly into Isak’s mouth, his upper thighs shaking slightly with pleasure. “I’m close.”

At this, Isak pulls off, and begins jerking Even off with fervour. Even moans loudly, and Isak can’t find it in himself to care about the noise that they’re making. Not when the slick sounds are pulling small whimpers from Even’s throat, which are noises that Even only produces before he comes. Not when Isak’s cock throbs so deliciously in against his tight jeans, leaking pre-come as Even’s breaths are stuttering, his chest rising higher and higher-

When Even comes, Isak just has the mind to hastily push Even’s sweatshirt up.

Even’s abs convulse, as the first stream of white shoots out of his cock. He throws his head back, eyes clenched shut, face so wonderfully flushed red. 

_ “Ah, fuck!”  _ Even moans loudly, and Isak doesn’t have it in him to shush his boyfriend. Isak loves the fact that Even’s so loud, almost like he can’t help himself. 

Isak also doesn’t care that Even come is getting  _ everywhere.  _ Like seriously. It’s all over Isak’s hand, Even’s stomach, and of course, the God forsaken long johns. He bites back his giggle, increasing the pressure of his grip on Even, using the extra slickness to his advantage.

Above him, Even whines as the last ropes of come shoot out of him, and suddenly, he’s gently pushing Isak’s hands away. 

Isak rests his forehead on Even’s shaking thighs, giving himself a moment to calm down.

Above him, Even is panting like he just ran a marathon. He lets out another delayed moan, his voice hoarse and wrecked. 

Isak allows himself to stand on shaky feet, biting his lip apprehensively. Even reached out for him, lacing their fingers together, and Isak winces at the squelch. As if he had forgotten, Even pulls his hands away in disgust.

“What the-“ Even gasps, his chest still rising a little heavier than normal. When he realises that it’s his own come, he giggles. “Oh my fucking God.” 

Isak lets out a strained laugh of his own, because honestly, he can’t get the mental image of his beautiful boyfriend coming out of his mind. 

Even, as if reading Isak’s mind, takes a look down at the bulge in Isak’s pants, and smiles. “Let’s take care of you,” Even murmurs, trailing his come-slick hands down to Isak’s waistband. 

Isak doesn’t even care that he’s getting Even’s come all over his jeans, not when an orgasm is in sight. 

“Yes, please,” Isak replies, his voice just a hint of a whisper. He leans into the crook of Even’s neck, perfectly content to breathe in the wonderful scent until his head is spinning. 

Even gets Isak’s jeans undone and pulls his cock out in record time. Isak can’t help the gasp that escapes him as Even’s skilled hand grasps his cock and begins jerking him off.

“Not gonna last long,” Isak murmurs, exhaling shaky breaths against Even’s warm skin. Even chuckles at this, placing a sweet kiss at Isak’s temple, a sort of oxymoron compared to what his hand is doing to Isak. 

“Want you to come,” Even whispers into his ear, and  _ oh fuck.  _ This is probably the most guaranteed way to make Isak come in two seconds flat. “You looked so fucking hot baby, down on your knees for me.”

Isak keens, sucking a hickey into Even’s neck in order to stay quiet. He knows that Even will scold him later, but he can’t find it in himself to care. Not when Even’s hand is so wonderfully warm and tight around him, rubbing at the head with his thumb on the upstroke. Isak feels his head slowly turn into molasses. 

“Wanna take you home and fuck you,” Even murmurs, and because he knows Isak so well, he reaches his free hand up to Isak’s scalp and pulls on the strands. “Would you like that?”

“Yeah,” Isak gasps, beginning to thrust his hips up into Even’s grasp. He can’t help it, especially because his stomach is clenching, falling into the abyss, and he’s sure that he’s a sweaty mess.

“Come for me,” Even moans, and he yanks at Isak’s hair,  _ hard,  _ effectively forcing Isak’s head to tilt back. Isak lets out a loud uninhibited moan, no longer caring that probably the entire party can hear them. He’s rolling his eyes into the back of his head, brain completely reduced to mush, and he’s falling, falling, falling-

When Isak comes, he does so messily. He doesn’t care that it’s probably getting all over himself and Even, because his cock is throbbing so deliciously, and with every spurt of come that leaves him, his stomach clenches with pleasure. His mind is spinning, his chest heaving, and all he can think about is the warm, wet hand around his cock. The pleasure almost burns, but Isak is living for it, because he’s never felt as good as he does than when he’s doing this with Even. When they’re simply exploring each other’s bodies, bringing each other right to the edge of ecstasy, and then holding each other as they inevitably come down from it. 

“I love you, I love you…” Isak mumbles, not even fully conscious of the words that escape his mouth. The final string of come is released from his cock, and just like that, he’s falling into the crook of Even’s neck. A year ago, Isak would never admit that he’d fallen so hard for someone else. Now, he knows that Even will always be there to catch him. 

“I love you,” Even replies, finally letting go of Isak’s cock and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. 

They stand there in each other’s arms for another minute, before the stickiness and the cooling come between them becomes a little too uncomfortable. 

Isak steps back to grab some toilet paper to clean themselves off, when he finally looks down at Even, and oh-

His long johns are completely  _ covered _ in their come. 

Just like that, Isak bursts out into loud, completely uninhibited laughter. Even furrows his brows in confusion. 

“What’s so funny?” He asks, a perplexed smile adorning his features. 

“Your-“ Isak breaks off into uncontrollable giggles, leaning back against the bathroom counter to hold himself up. Because he’s unable to speak, it seems, he simply points down.

Even, bless his little oblivious soul, looks down, and then groans loudly. 

“Isak fucking Valtersen!”

 

\----------

 

The second time it happens, it isn’t even long johns that are the problem.

"Okay, now this is just getting ridiculous," Isak says, the cold tiles of  _ another _ bathroom digging into his knees. The plaid fabric of  _ his _ pyjama pants mock him.    
"I lost my long johns," Even giggles, running his fingers through Isak's mussed up hair. "What was I supposed to do?"   
"Uh, not steal my fucking pyjama pants?" Isak retorts, pulling down the offending fabric hastily and getting to work.

In the end, however, neither of them are particularly fussed, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Come chat with me yo!  
> [tumblr](https://unendeligtid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
